Temptation
by xxfolkvir
Summary: Some lines are not meant to be crossed. One step over the boundary could result in disasterous consequences. Alex will dance between the lines. But the question is, which way will he fall?
1. Chapter 1: Enough

**Disclaimer: **Characters are not mine! Duh! All of them belong to the wonderful Anthony Horowitz.

Chapter One: Enough

Alex tapped a nervous beat on his desk. He looked at the packet in front of him. It was an exam on the Cold War. He grimaced. He knew next to nothing about this event except that it was mainly between the United States and Russia. For crying out loud, he hadn't even been present for the past couple of months because of his god-forsaken missions.

He chewed on the tip of his pencil and leaned forward to scribble an answer to a question. He knew it wasn't exactly right, but at least he made an attempt. Alex flipped a page and answered another one, this time on weapons used in the Cold War. He half-smiled to himself. Yes, he knew a lot about those.

"Five minutes left!" called the grating voice of Mr. Garner, the history teacher. Alex's tapping resumed double tempo. He still hadn't even finished half the test yet!

The students around him looked at him disapprovingly. Everyone could hear his tapping since it was the only sound in the room besides the frantic scribbling of classmates finishing the test.

Mr. Garner glanced up at Alex and said, "Mr. Rider, please stop your incessant tapping! Some of your classmates are trying to concentrate."

"Sorry, sir," muttered Alex. He always knew Mr. Garner hated him. His history teacher was the kind of man who regarded his own words as if they had came from the lips of God himself. Alex wasn't too fond of the man himself.

He tried in vain to squeeze out a couple more answers from his already dead brain cells. He sighed to himself. Alex, for the past couple of weeks had been, well there was no better word for it, slacking off. He felt listless and didn't seem to want to do anything. Especially not his wretched history homework.

"Times up! Turn your papers face down while I come around to collect them. Oh and take out your research paper as well. I will collect them together," said Mr. Garner to the class.

Research paper?! Alex groaned out loud. He had definitely not done that one. Heck, he didn't even know there had been one assigned. He watched in trepidation as Mr. Garner wound through rows of students collecting the exam and the research paper.

Finally, Mr. Garner reached his desk. The history teacher picked up his exam and glanced through it scornfully. It was obvious that Alex was in for some tongue-lashing.

The teacher stared down at Alex and spoke in a carrying voice, "Mr. Rider, did you even read about the Cold War chapter? You only filled out half of your exam. And where in the world is your research paper?"

Alex mumbled quietly, "Didn't do it."

"Sorry, what was that? I couldn't hear you," said Mr. Garner with an uncharacteristic sneer on his face.

Oh how he loved picking on the Rider boy. The boy was almost never present in his class. He was missing out on the best lectures. From the rumors he heard, he thought Alex was a druggie or a criminal. Besides, what else could those long absences be? In his opinion, these people were the scum of the country.

"I didn't do it," repeated Alex louder and this time, glaring at Mr. Garner.

"You didn't do it. Why am I not surprised," replied the teacher sardonically. "Just like you haven't done the hundred other assignments this year."

The classmates watched in fascination as the teacher ragged on poor Alex. Tom, Alex's best friend, glanced sympathetically at him.

Alex gritted his teeth. He hated the tone in which Mr. Garner spoke to him, as if he were a bug that the teacher wanted to squash. In fact, he hated Mr. Garner. The man knew nothing about what he had done through. Alex's serious brown eyes bore into the dull gray of the teacher's.

Mr. Garner suppressed a shudder while looking into Alex's eyes. He always felt uncomfortable around the boy. He watched Alex's cold brown eyes and saw shadows behind them. He broke eye contact.

Alex's anger was beginning to brim over. He had enough of this man who relentlessly taunted him this school week.

Mr. Garner continued, "You know, I always thought you were the good sort. Good student, star athlete, social, but that was before you uncle died."

The class drew a collective gasp. Everyone knew the tragedy of Alex's uncle's death. A brutal car accident, they had been told. Even they winced at the teachers words. This was crossing the line. Teachers were not supposed to be hurting their students like this.

"Look at what you become," said Mr. Garner, obliviously to the growing tension in the room. He was on a roll and wasn't about to stop anytime soon. "I wonder what your uncle thinks of you now. Perhaps it was your uncle who……"

He never got finish his words. Alex had leapt up from his seat, trembling in anger. How dare that fool of a teacher insult his uncle! His uncle, like him, had been in the spy business, protecting his country. The teacher was insulting his uncle's memory. _He can rag on me_, thought Alex angrily, _but I won't take any directed at my family even if they are dead now. _

"Shut up!" Alex half-yelled.

The students and teacher alike were stunned. Normally quiet Alex had erupted so violently. In addition, he had yelled at the teacher. There was no doubt Alex was in for it now.

"You..you…dare…" stuttered Mr. Garner in anger at this blatant show of disrespect.

Alex interrupted in a deadly whisper that sent shivers down everyone's spines. "You have _no _right to speak about him like that. He is worth ten times of you."

Before Mr. Garner could reply and most probably give Alex months of detention, if he was even here for that long, the bell rang. In one smooth motion, Alex grabbed up his book bag and stormed from the room. He slammed the door behind him.

"Well, I never….," said the teacher trying to recover himself, "Class dismissed!"

The rest of the class hurried out into the hallways and whispered excitedly. News of the confrontation between Mr. Garner and Alex Rider spread far and wide in a matter of minutes. Whispers and finger pointing followed Alex as he hurried down the halls.

_God, why had he blown up like that, _thought Alex regretfully. He was just so angry, for some reason. He wanted release, freedom in fact from all the nasty rumors about him. He especially wanted out with MI6. This incident probably killed his reputation even further.

"Alex, wait for me," came the shout of his friend Tom. Alex slowed down as his friend ran down the halls to catch up with him.

"Mr. Garner is the world's most humongous git," said Tom firmly. "I can't believe he said all those things to you. He could get fired, you know. That would do the whole school a favor."

Alex smiled at his friend's words. They cheered him up a little.

"Thanks," he replied. "I don't know why I reacted so strongly. I just felt so irritated with him."

"You should have gone karate on him," joked Tom, "Show him whose the man!"

Alex chuckled.

"And ruin my reputation further? I don't think so. Anyways, want to come over for bit today?" asked Alex. They hadn't hung out for awhile now.

"Sure," replied Tom easily.

Both headed out the main doors of the school and out into the bright sunlight.

**AN: So new story! What do you think? This ones probably going to feature a lot of Yassen and Alex, my two favorite characters. I'll probably be working on this on and off since I'm still in the midst of my other story, Trigger go check it out :D. Unfortunately, this one won't be updating nearly as fast as my other one. I'm not a complete writing machine. Anyways, happy reading! Oh and don't forget to review, loves. **

**xoxo }} folkvir **


	2. Chapter 2: Choices

Chapter Two: Choices

Alex had a weird feeling in his gut while standing on the front steps. He looked around cautiously. Previously, this feeling had saved him many times. It always told him that something bad was going to happen. Thus, he could avoid it and save his own life. A cold snake of fear coiled in his belly. _God, please not here,_ thought Alex anxiously. He felt as if there was someone watching him.

Tom turned to him nervously, "What's wrong Alex?"

Alex muttered out of the corner of his mouth, "Something is not right. Come on, let's get out of here."

They started heading down the stairs and across the parking lot. The parking lot was still full of students milling around and congregating in groups, gossiping. Alex and Tom wound their way through the crowds.

Alex saw it before he heard it. Tom and he had been walking across the school parking lot when he saw a glint in the corner of his eye. It came from the building to the right of the school. From one of its windows. _Strange, _he thought, _that building has been abandoned for years._

Then Tom spoke, "Alex, what's that funny red dot on your face?"

Alex's blood froze in a moment of paralyzing terror. Without a thought, he sprang into action. Immediately he dropped to the ground and brought Tom with him. The impact of the hard ground sent the breath whooshing from his lungs. His fast action saved his life. A moment later he heard the sphat of a bullet carving a dent in the pavement. Sparks flew. He heard Tom gasp next to him. Then the screaming started. Students and teachers alike ran around looking for cover.

Alex grabbed Tom and started to run for cover amongst the crowd. This made him harder to aim at. He started full out sprinting for the school, his only hope of cover. He never made it. A giant force hit him in the side and he staggered.

"Go!" he shouted to Tom, hoping that his friend got into the school before getting shot. He turned around to grapple with his attacker.

It was a man in his late thirties, tall and full of muscle. Close-cropped brown hair adorned the man's head. His cold blue eyes looked at Alex menacingly. The lips were brought up in a sneer.

Alex groaned when he saw this man. He could clearly see a gun and other various weapons in the man's belt. He had none. This was not going to be fair game. He was going to be mince meat shortly. He anxiously looked around for something to defend himself with. There was nothing.

"Well, well, well. If it isn't the little turncoat himself," smirked the man. "I am so honored to make your acquaintance, Mr. Rider."

Several people who hadn't made it back in school, but were rather crouching next to the cars for cover, gasped audibly. How did this dangerous man know Alex? They thought it might be a drug deal gone bad and now a gang member was seeking revenge. They hoped the best for Alex.

"Oh really? The pleasure is all mine. It's not everyday I meet an esteemed colleague," taunted Alex. He gave a mocking bow.

He didn't know exactly why his mouth ran while in dangerous situations. It was a coping technique for him. Make the enemy angry enough to make mistakes.

This man was not a man of restraint. This one was as hot headed as they come and would not take an insult, however subtle, from teenage brat.

"Why, you little bugg…..," started the man while lunging for Alex, his gun upraised.

Alex had already anticipated the attack. He snapped out a knee kick directly at the man's hand which was holding the gun. The sneaker-clad foot made contact. The gun went spinning out of the man's hand. The man cursed fluently. Not to be deterred by the loss of his weapon, the man crashed into Alex. The man, weighing a good two times more than Alex, knocked the wind of the Alex.

Both fell to the ground in a tangle of limbs. It was a fierce contest between the two people. Both were almost equally matched in skill, but the older guy had more of an advantage of height and weight. It was obvious where this man was from. He recognized the special moves made by the man from his training on Malagosto. This man was sent by SCORPIA. Luckily, Alex was versed in these moves as well. He could feel the frustration of the opponent who couldn't over power him.

He met move for move. They were now on their feet. He aimed a front snap at the man's solar plexus. He was blocked. Side kick. Knee kick. Roundhouse to the head. Alex was a flurry of action, using every bit of karate he knew. Some made contact, others didn't. Alex himself was getting exhausted. He had bruises and gashes everywhere. His whole body hurt from this vicious fight.

He decided to play dirty. He aimed a front heel kick at the man's shin. It connected. With a cursing yell, the man fell to the ground. Alex had broken the man's shin. Painful for the man, good for him. He doubt the man was able to stand up now. Alex was glad that the tide had turned.

Unfortunately as the man fell, he brought Alex down with him. Once again they were rolling on the ground, trying gain the upper hand. Alex was at a disadvantage. The man used his weight to pin Alex down on the ground. Alex struggled in vain beneath the man. He couldn't get himself out or roll over.

With an elbow pinning Alex's throat, the man reached into his belt and took out a wicked looking knife. He held it tauntingly over Alex's face. Alex grabbed the knife hand and tried to force it away. He was weaker than the other man, barely managing to keep the knife pointed away from his face. He was in a rather hopeless situation.

Alex decided to do the one thing that would save his life. His other hand had been left free since the man was busy strangling him with one hand and wielding a knife with the other. He brought his hand up and aimed a shuto at the man's throat. His hand made contact. He even felt the flesh give way.

The blue eyes of the man widened in shock. He hadn't expected this. His superiors had told him that as skilled as the Rider brat was, the boy was reluctant to kill. He tried to draw in a breath. He couldn't. his throat and windpipe had been crushed by the attack.

The man looked down at his foe. He saw himself reflected in those cold brown eyes. His body went limp. The elbow slipped from the boy's throat since there was no strength behind it. Likewise the fingers holding the knife loosened and it fell from his grasp. He watched was the tip of the knife sliced a thin shallow groove on the boy's cheek. The man gasped his last breath and slumped onto Alex.

Alex winced as he felt the warm blood trickling down his face. It had been a close fight, one of the closest in his life. Wearily, he rolled the body off of him and sat up. He shuddered as he looked at the body next to him. The man looked as if he was sleeping except for the horrific bruise around the man's throat.

Groaning in pain, he climbed to his feet and took in his surroundings. Classmates and teachers alike had been watching the fight from windows and sides of cars. They were horrified and fascinated at the same time. They had witnessed that Rider boy kill a man who had been armed to the teeth without any weapons of his own. Many were in awe and others were scared.

Alex looked towards the abandoned building where the shot had come from. There was no movement. The sniper probably had given up shooting since there so many people between him and Alex. _Sent in back up, I see, _thought Alex while still looking at the dead body of the man. He had never directly aimed to kill and succeeded. This was the first time. He had unknowingly crossed a line in his own beliefs.

He heard a slow clapping and looked towards the source.

"Well done. You haven't forgotten everything, I see. Almost thought you were a goner for a moment there, but you came out on top as usual. You do have an extraordinary amount of luck and skill, Mr. Rider," said a well-dressed man standing in front of three silver Range Rovers. An array of armed men stood behind him.

Alex gulped as he saw the silver scorpion pattern adorning the man's fancy cane. SCORPIA never forgets, SCORPIA never forgives.

**AN: *gasp* SCORIPA strikes again! Man, I really am a sucker for the 'bad organization attacks school' kind of thing. However, this little story will have a nice twist. Yay! Poor Alex, I have to say. He can never lead a normal life. *sigh* But that's what makes him such a great character to write about! And guess what? Yassen will appear in the next chapter. Aren't you excited? I know I am. Okay, okay, so I might have had one too many pieces of candy which accounts for my ranting here. Anyways, hope you guys enjoy this chapter! *wanders off to write the next chapter for Trigger***

**xoxo }} folkvir**


	3. Chapter 3: Options

Chapter Three: Options

The business man smirked at Alex's reaction. He twitched his scorpion cane and watched the sunlight glance off of it. Alex flinched.

The man said into the silence, "Yes, I am from SCORPIA and these are my men, but I did not come here to kill you today, Alex. I have something else in mind."

Alex did not relax at these words. People from these organizations do not just come in peace. They always wanted something from him. In fact, his shoulders tensed even more. He didn't like where this was going.

The man continued, "I don't think you know me. My name is Seth Malatov. I wasn't exactly very high up in the organization when you were there. My power came in rather suddenly in the past week." He looked smug like a bird who had just swallowed a particularly juicy canary.

"Why, did you happen to kill of the rest of the remaining board members, by any chance?" asked Alex sarcastically.

Seth blanched and then smiled.

"As a matter of fact, I did," answered Seth. "The old SCORPIA was weak, full of corruption. I was ashamed to see it drop to such low levels. I mean, a teenager such as you brought it to its knees. Pitiful. So I decided there should be a new leader. Me, of course. Who else cold lead SCORPIA to new heights?"

Alex sighed. Why were these people so egotistical? He had heard these types of speeches many times over. They all ran into one another. New heights, blah, blah, blah, more power, blah, blah, blah, this time it will be different, blah, blah, blah. That was the gist of those speeches. Boring. Couldn't they make something new up?

Alex tuned back in to what Seth was saying, "….they were surprisingly easy to kill. I just arranged a couple of accidents for them. Didn't want to create a big mess, you know. Now, I have new members installed on the board. All loyal to me of course."

Alex could feel a headache coming on. This is guy liked to talk, no this guy loved the sound of his own voice. Alex wished Seth would just get to the point already.

"However, the reason I came today, was to recruit you. The man over there was a test," said Seth as he gestured towards the dead body. "I wanted to see you in action with my own eyes. I was not disappointed. You would be a valuable asset to our revamped SCORPIA. What do you say?"

Alex stared at the man incredulously, hardly believing his own ears. Go back to SCORPIA, who had made many attempts on Alex's life? Was the man joking? Granted, all the superiors had changed, but he doubted he would be welcome back with open arms. He scowled angrily. This is what he was to the world. A weapon, to be used, and passed around. He hated this.

"Why should I join you?" sneered Alex. "Why would I aid a megalomaniac?"

The men behind Seth shifted restlessly. This little brat had just insulted their leader. They didn't see the value of recruiting the boy anyways. Seth waved a hand at the men, signaling them not to fire or try anything.

"Now, now, there is no need to take that tone with me, young man," said Seth condescendingly. Alex scoffed at Seth's words.

"I know you don't like MI6 very much, and I just offered you a way out. SCORPIA will give you freedom and anything you want. I will make sure of it. All you have to do is go on a couple of assignments when we tell you to. Not a bad trade-off, I think," continued Seth.

Alex eyed the man. He could hear the mutters of the still present crowd behind him, no doubt, reevaluating their opinions of Alex. Meanwhile, Alex was pondering the new choice that SCORPIA had given him. Could he do it? Live a life where he would kill people without a thought? He looked at the body beside him. He had already bloodied his hands. It wasn't so hard. He bit his lip.

His musings were broken by a loud screeching sound in the parking lot. Four black vehicles screeched to a halt near the sliver cars, but not too close. A squadron of armed soldiers filed out and aimed their weapons at the SCORPIA operatives. Immediately, the SCORPIA men raised their weapons as well. It was a stand off.

Mr. Blunt and Mrs. Jones climbed out of the black vehicles. They grimaced as they took in the site around them. Alex was standing in the middle of the parking lot with a body next to him. He had an astonished gaze on him. SCORPIA was to the left and their own men to the right of the parking lot. Weapons and glares were pointed at each other.

"Blunt!" spat Seth, clearly angered by this turn of events. He leveled a death glare at the head of MI6.

"Malatov," answered Blunt calmly. His calm face twitched. He remembered this man vaguely. He had worked in MI6 before, but as a paper-pusher. Several years ago, the man had resigned and disappeared. MI6 did not go search for the guy. They had better things to do at that time. They regret that now.

"Think of what I said," called Seth to Alex.

"Alex," said Mrs. Jones in a soothing voice, "Don't listen to that man. You know where he's from. I know you aren't the killing type. Look what happened a few months ago, to me and to you. Come back to the right side."

Alex flinched. Mrs. Jones was trying to guilt him into siding with MI6. A few months ago, he had attempted to kill Mrs. Jones, when he defected to SCORPIA. She brought it back up now in an attempt to guilt trip him. He was annoyed. He looked at the situation wearily. Both Seth and MI6 were looking at him eagerly, each sure in their own belief of which side Alex was going to choose. It was like watching two dogs worrying over one bone.

Without any warning, Alex broke into loud peals of laughter. It had a slight hysterical edge to it. He found the situation hilarious. Here, he was standing in the middle of Brookland's parking lot while two armed forces argue over which side Alex belonged too. Sad armed forces looked at him in alarm. They were confused and stunned by this reaction. Alex laughed harder clutching his sides. The look on their faces was priceless. They all looked at him as if his mind had snapped. _Perhaps it had_, he thought amusedly.

Finally, the last of Alex's chuckles subsided. He rubbed the back of head, thinking deeply about his choices. he found a major flaw.

Alex spoke to both groups. "Let's just say I chose one of you. Whose to say you won't shoot me while I walk to one of your sides? I know you guys very well. I know that I'm just a weapon or asset to you. You'll probably just kill me whichever side I choose."

SCORPIA and MI6 looked uncomfortable. It was true that they had been thinking to take out Alex if he chose one or the other side. They couldn't afford not to. Alex was a lethal weapon. Whichever side got him would have the upper hand.

Alex looked at them knowingly. It looked like he had hit the right spot.

Mr. Blunt answered, "Well, here's the deal with us. Which ever side you choose today, we will not shoot you as you walk. However, if it happens that you do not choose us, we will hunt you down and treat you as if you are the enemy in the future."

Seth was quick on the uptake, "We offer these terms as well."

"So no killing me, whoever I choose?" asked Alex. Both groups nodded in affirmation.

_Well, at least he guaranteed his life for today at least_, thought Alex bitterly. He really didn't want to choose between the two sides. He just wanted to be left alone. They were giving him no choice.

"Fine, I am going with….." Alex started resignedly.

Another voice interrupted his before he could make that decision.

"Not yet, you have one more option," said a voice behind Alex. It sounded familiar.

Alex whipped around and his heart jumped into his throat. Yassen Gregorovich stood behind him, surveying the scene coldly.

**AN: *jumps up and down* Yassen is back in the picture! This is perfect! I am so excited for the next chapter. It is going to be fun to write. YAY! So, review and tell me what you think :D**

**Oh and the same note here. *copy and pastes* ****The updates will be significantly slower now. Real life is barging in. I'll have to deal with school work (Finals..ewww) and such. The only reason I was so fast in updating was because this was my memorial day long weekend. Hopefully there won't be too much of a long wait during updates. Maybe I'll update every other day or so now? I'll be alternating between Trigger and this one. Enjoy!**

**xoxo }} folkvir**


	4. Chapter 4: Escape

Chapter Four: Escape

Yassen looked exactly the same as the last time Alex had seen him. Well, except for the pasty almost dead look that the assassin had going for him on Air Force One. He was still a pale man with close-cropped blond hair. The chiseled lips were quirked up in what one would only call a smirk. The sharp blue eyes stared frigidly at MI6 and SCORPIA.

Meanwhile, Alex seemed to have gone into shock. Seeing dead people come back to life does do that to you sometimes. He face had drained of all color and his eyes bulged. Odd half whimpers and abrupt sounds were issuing from the boy spy's throat. His mouth was agape. It was all together one of the funniest pictures Yassen had seen, but of course his face still bore that emotionless mask.

MI6 and SCORPIA were also highly surprised. It's not everyday that one finds a highly wanted person who has multiply bounties on their head walk calmly into a school parking lot.

However, these highly trained people were not the only ones astounded. Most of Brookland was still present and watching the events unfold in undisguised horror and a little bit of fascination. Of course, they didn't understand anything that was happening, except for that there happened to be two highly dangerous armed groups aligned on their parking lot fighting over one mysterious and obviously lethal Alex Rider.

The appearance of the Russian confused them even more. Who was this third party? Had he come to bargain for Alex as well? The students whispered heatedly amongst themselves while the teachers were surprisingly silent. Mr. Garner who had fainted halfway through the events had to be laid across the floor next to Mr. Bray, Brookland's principle, who had also keeled over.

Alex was oblivious to all this of course. His attention was still focused on the Russian. He felt as if the whole world had tilted on its axis. _Or maybe it's me who's about to keel over, _thought Alex, clearly muddled by the Russian's arrival.

Mr. Blunt, of MI6, seemed to recover first. He blustered for a few seconds and looked warily at Yassen.

"Gregorovich," the head of MI6 Special Operations spat. He floundered for a second trying to find his next words.

"Yes, that would be my name," answered Yassen coolly. He spoke to Mr. Blunt as if he were trying to explain to a child who was particularly stupid.

"I thought you were dead," piped in Seth. Clearly, he did not want to be left out of this conversation.

"It would seem that I am not," said Yassen, sneering. _How did these monumentally stupid people become heads of these powerful organizations, _asked Yassen to himself.

"So, what are you doing here then," quipped Alex who seemed to have found his voice again. He cast a withering look at the two groups who stood behind him.

Yassen replied, "Ah, finally a real question. What am I here to do? I'm certainly not here to bargain for you as if you were some piece of meat like those people are."

Both MI6 heads and Seth made a face. They didn't like being insulted, especially by a previously dead assassin.

"Unlike you, I'm here to offer Alex a choice. One that he may take or walk free from. You see, I'm part of a new organization now, a network actually, if you will. I am a member of the Shadows."

Mrs. Jones gasped softly at the same time Seth did. Many of the armed men also drew a collective breath. They had heard of this network before, but not much. There was never much information about its members, that was what made it so effective. Everything was heavily guarded.

Alex sighed. Nobody ever told him anything. Obviously Yassen was part of something highly secretive, if not dangerous.

"Hello? Some of us don't exactly know what you are talking about," said Alex breaking the tensioned fill silence.

Yassen glanced at Alex. _Yes, Alex was a cheeky brat,_ he thought a bit fondly. _He had a smart mouth that would go off at the most inopportune moments. Exactly like his father. _

"Of course, let me elaborate. This is a good time as any to make ourselves known. Shadow, rightly named, has been around for quite a while. Specifically, we are a network of elite freelancers. Spies, inventors, assassins, people of this ilk. We keep to the shadows. It protects us. We do not even know each others names. We only address each other by code names," began Yassen as if he were discussing the weather.

The assassin continued, "However unlike other organizations in the world, we do not possess a leader. Everyone in our network has the same status. We are not ruled by each other which effectively destroys the need to 'climb' the power ladder. You can think of us as a big group of allies, if you will. We protect our own."

_Ah, I can see where this is going,_ thought Alex thoughtfully. He was particularly taken with the idea of this organization. MI6 wasn't too pleased, however. They liked control and information, both which they had scarce amounts at the moment.

Seth was even more upset. Another organization, that could possibly and most likely be better than his? Impossible! SCORPIA was the one feared by countries around the world, not some fancy shmancy new Shadow.

Smirking at the various reactions he got, Yassen turned to Alex and said, "I offer you a choice Alex. Would you be willing to join Shadow? If not, I will still allow you to walk away. We do not force members." He gave a pointed glance at MI6.

Alex stared at Yassen, deeply in thought. _Join Shadow? This was an interesting development. I could even walk free if I wanted to, not that MI6 and SCORPIA wouldn't immediately pounce on me when I do. _He ran a hand through his hair. This new deal really appealed to him. Freedom. No superiors. Hidden from MI6. Somewhat safe from SCORPIA. Not bad of a deal. Yassen sure knew how to sell it well.

"Whose to say we won't shoot you where you stand?" asked Seth in a spiteful tone to Yassen as he watched Alex muse.

"Well, seeing that you might hit Alex, I suggest you don't," replied Yassen coldly. "I also happen to have ten friends surrounding the area who could pick you off quite easily. Both of your groups."

Said groups looked into Yassen's eyes. They did not doubt him. One of the soldiers foolishly twisted his assault around as if he could shoot the hidden snipers down. Mr. Blunt gave him a warning look. The guy looked down meekly and resumed his previous position.

"So Alex, what do _you _want?" asked Yassen.

Everybody watched with bated breath. It was his choice.

"Shadow. I pick Shadow," said Alex loudly for everyone to hear after a moments pause.

Yassen had a triumphant look on his face. Pandemonium ensued. MI6 and SCORPIA were angry. Alex picked Shadow?! The tension was so thick, you couldn't even cut it with a chainsaw. Both Alex and Yassen watched quietly at the reactions. They smirked together. That was a frightening sight.

While MI6 and SCORPIA were arguing with each other and shouting at both Yassen and Alex, Yassen pulled out his cell phone. He spoke rapidly and put it away again. He beckoned Alex to come closer.

Soon the air was filled with a steady thwap, thwap, thwap. Alex's hair blew around his face. The wind swirled around him and the surroundings kicking up everything that wasn't tied down. Everyone looked up and fell silent.

They watched as a black helicopter slowly descended through the air towards them. Alex had reached Yassen by now. Standing side by side, they looked almost like father and son. Both had a closed off expression on their faces as they watched their helicopter land in the middle of the parking lot.

Yassen started walking towards it with Alex following.

A shout amongst the loud whirring stopped the teenage spy.

"Alex! Wait! What about Jack?" It was Tom who had shouted.

Alex walked over to Tom and said regretfully, "Tell her I'm sorry and that I can't stay here anymore. She must understand. I'm sick of being used. I have to escape, or I'll never be free. She can go home now too. Please, Tom. Do this for me. And t-t-tell her I love her. Always." Alex reached to the back of his neck and unclasped his beaded necklace. He handed this to Tom.

"Give this to her please," he said.

Tom's eyes were suspiciously shiny. He didn't refuse Alex. This was important to him, Tom knew. He nodded and clasped the necklace tightly in his hands. Alex clapped his shoulder and looked into his eyes.

"Be safe," Alex whispered as he turned away. Tom caught the edge of his sleeve.

"Will I ever see you again?" Tom asked.

"I don't know," replied Alex truthfully. He pried his best mate's fingers off of him gently.

Without looking back, he headed towards the helicopter and got in. He strapped himself in next to Yassen. The helicopter slowly rose back into the air. The sound of the blades faded away as the helicopter became a black dot in the distance.

**AN: So…..what do you think? Did you expect this? Well, I know most of you suspected that Alex would go with Yassen, but did you enjoy the addition of a new organization? I hope this seemed realistic enough. I had trouble trying to find a nice escape route for Alex and Yassen. This was the best I could come up with. MI6 and SCORPIA are undoubtly angry, but its not like they can do anyting. They did say Alex could choose whoever he wanted, they never even specified. Of course, Alex made for Yassen's side and it did help that Shadow protected "new members". Woot! So tell me what you think in reviews!**


	5. Chapter 5: Hidden

Chapter Five: Hidden

Alex sat quietly in the helicopter next to Yassen. The events of a few hours ago still fresh in his mind. He wondered if he had made the right choice. He set his jaw. _It was now or never_, he thought. Sooner or later he would have broken away from MI6's grasp, it was only a matter of time. _But if I had a choice, who would have I chosen, _he thought. He was stuck between a rock and a hard place. Sighing, he turned his mind away from these thoughts. It was no use dwelling on them anymore.

A few minutes later he looked at Yassen. He wasn't exactly sure what to feel about this man. Several months ago he had been hell bent on killing the assassin to avenge Ian's death. Now, after Yassen had saved his life multiple times, he felt a grudging respect for the man. Questions burned in his mind.

Finally he blurted, "How did you survive?"

Yassen looked up and stared at Alex. Alex wondered if he was going to answer. It was rather a personal question.

After a moment pause, Yassen answered, "MI6 found me bleeding to death on the plane. They had me transported to St. Dominics to fix me up. I was kept in a high security room. Nobody was to know that I had survived. Two months later, I managed to escape and later rejoined Shadow."

Yassen smirked at the thought of his escape, it had been remarkably easy. Perhaps he would tell the boy one day, it could be useful.

Alex pondered the assassin's answer. Brief and curt, like he always had been. He knew Yassen wouldn't reveal anymore, he was a very private man.

He wondered if he should ask Yassen if he knew about his other missions. Especially the SCORPIA one. The man had practically sent him to his death. Then there was the matter of his father's allegiances. Alex vacillated.

Alex ventured, "You know, you almost killed me with that SCORPIA advice."

He hesitated wondering if he should say more on the subject.

Yassen sighed and said simply, "I was mistaken."

Alex almost groaned at this statement. The assassin must have heard about the disastrous event. Was Yassen sorry that he had sent Alex to his death? Or was he sorry that Alex's father was a double agent for MI6? Did the assassin even know the fact that his partner had been working for the opposite side?

"Did you know that John….," started Alex.

Yassen got a closed off expression on his face. Alex hesitated in the middle of his question. What would Yassen do if he didn't know, throw him out of the helicopter?

"Worked for MI6? No, not at the time when we were working together. I found out later," said Yassen, knowing the question that Alex had wanted to ask.

"Oh..," let out Alex. Well, at least the assassin hadn't gone raging mad at Alex for the betrayal his father had made. He decided to let off any more of these kinds of questions today. He had learned enough for now.

Again, there was peaceful silence in the helicopter with both man and boy, taciturn. Each were no doubt brooding about the upcoming future.

Alex closed his eyes and leaned his head back against the chair. He wondered how Jack took his departure. He grimaced, probably not too well. He missed her so much; it was like having a hole in his chest. There was a suspicious prickling in his nose. Quickly he turned his thoughts to what MI6 and SCORPIA were going to do. No doubt they would be on the watch for him and kill him at any opportunity. He was an agent who had gone rogue. He'd have to watch his back constantly.

Meanwhile Yassen was thinking deeply as well. Now that he had rescued the boy, what did he plan to do? After the boy joined Shadow, he would no doubt need training. The boy had to be alert now that two major organizations would probably be after his blood. He along with others would teach Alex everything he would need to know to survive. Just like John did to him.

The quiet was broken once again by Alex who asked another question.

"So, where are we going?" he asked.

"Headquarters," said Yassen shortly. Alex started getting annoyed at this short answers. Couldn't the man elaborate?

Alex opened his mouth to voice his opinion.

Yassen, noticing this, quickly said, "In the Faroe Islands, approximately half way between Scotland and Iceland."

Alex nodded. In truth, he had never heard of these islands before. He guessed that they were isolated pieces of land, hard to find. It would be suitable for an organization who wanted concealment.

Several hours later Yassen distributed food and water to Alex. They ate in silence. The helicopter flew on and Alex wondered how much longer it would be until they arrived.

He watched as Yassen dug in his pack for a packet. He withdrew the papers and handed them to Alex. He was told to read throught the information quickly. They were about to arrive. Alex perused the packet taking in the information Yassen had provided about Shadow. Finally on the last page, he noticed a schedule. He groaned. It looked like ones he had received in Malagosto. Alex was obviously going to enter training again.

"We will be landing in a half hours time. Meanwhile, we will have to come up with a code name for you as well as change you whole identity," said Yassen calmly. "The boy Alex Rider will not exist any longer."

Alex nodded grimly. It was true. The boy Alex had gone forever. From the moment he had deliberately killed the SCORPIA operative, he had crossed the line. He was changed forever. He needed to disappear.

"At the camp you will call me Cossack and you can be….," started Yassen.

"Azrael," interrupted Alex with a thoughtful look on his face. He liked that name. The name had stuck with him when he had learned about different cultures in History, but he couldn't exactly pinpoint where it came from. He wondered what Mr. Garner would think of him now.

"Azrael, Arabic for angel of death," commented Yassen. His lips twitched upwards in an amused smile. "Interesting choice."

Alex flushed a bit. He realized it did sound a bit pretentious if he really thought about it. Then again, it was interesting sounding. Perhaps he would even learn Arabic one day.

Yassen continued, "Well, Azrael, after we touch down, I will introduce you to the people and place. Then we will need to go create your new identity. Training will commence the next day. It will be harsh, but useful to you in the future."

The boy nodded. He understood what was expected of him.

A voice called from upfront, "We are touching down in five, Cossack."

Alex held his breath as he felt the helicopter descend. This was it. The start of his new life. He felt a faint shudder as the helicopter touched the ground. The pilot turned the engine off. Yassen had already climbed out so Alex hurriedly followed.

He stepped out and looked at his surroundings. It was a camp set in the wilderness much like Brecon Beacons was. A sea breeze blew across his face and he inhaled deeply.

"Come," was all Yassen said as he walked into the center of the camp.

Alex followed without a word.

**AN: ****Ackkk….I don't know if I really like this chapter. I think I'll need to go back and tweak it some more when I have time. Anyways, I hope it isn't so bad that it scared you off. So some of you had some questions about who Alex would have chosen if Yassen hadn't come. Hmmm that's kinda hard. Frankly I may have him go with MI6 and later escape. I don't know…I've never like either organization. **

**So I have some problems that you guys may be able to help me with. First, the new organization Shadow. Should it have a different name? It feels a little bland. Or maybe Shadow could stand for something. Give me some ideas and suggestions please. Secondly I'm not too thrilled about Alex's code name. In truth, it feels a bit pretentious to me. Got any good names with good meanings? Please send them to me. I would really appreciate it. So yeah…that's about it. Please review. Thanks.**

**xxfolkvir**


	6. Outtake One: Look Forward

Outtake One: Look Forward

_A small boy with spikey black hair biked slowly down a deserted road. He was looking for a specific house. It was getting late outside and many street lamps were already lit. The steady crunch of tires on gravel was the only sound heard around the neighborhood. Said boy turned sharply into the driveway of on house. The lights on the porch were shining brightly as he made his way to the front door. He held his breath and knocked. _

_A light flashed in the hallway inside the house. He could hear footsteps walking hastily to the door._

_A voice called out, "Alex, is that you? I've been so worried. Where were you?"_

_A lock was hastily turned and the door swung open to reveal the anxious face with bright red hair. _

_"Oh hello, Tom," said Jack, surprised. "Where's Alex? Is he with…."_

_Her breath caught in her throat. Jack looked at Tom. All the color drained out of her face. Tom still hadn't said anything. She looked at his weary face and felt shivers go up her spine._

_"No, no..,"mumbled Jack. She looked at Tom fearfully and asked, "Is he hurt? Or….?" _

_She couldn't bring herself to the say the word dead. No, Alex couldn't be dead. He was her little boy, she had watched him grow up. He can take care himself and look at how he had survived all those missions. He just can't die now. She clutched her stomach and felt slightly sick._

_Tom's throat was unbelievably dry. He knew there were no words that could gentle what he was about to tell Jack. Instead he reached into his jacket pocket and took out a familiar wooden beaded necklace. It was his best mate's Alex's necklace. One that he never took off._

_He handed Jack the necklace and said, "He's not dead, but he's not coming back either."_

_With trembling hands, Jack clutched the necklace to her chest._

_She beckoned for Tom to come in and said, "Tell me."_

_An hour later Jack and Tom sat at the kitchen counter both clutching mugs of tea. Tom had explained and retold everything that had happened today. He relayed Alex's personal message to Jack. Her eyes welled up with tears._

_She said quietly and smiled bitterly, "I understand. Alex has always been that kind of kid. Independent. He hates being used. It hurts me that he's gone, but at least he will be in a place where he can have freedom."_

_Silence descended in the kitchen as both people brooded on the events that had happened today._

_&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&_

_Seth paced around a lavishly decorated room like a caged lion. He was fuming. Today had been disasterous. His prize had been stolen right under his nose, and by a fancy-smancy new organization no less. True, his plan had a little bump in it created by MI6, but the boy was sure to have chosen him. He had so much more to offer._

_If Gregorovich hadn't arrived, he would have had the greatest weapon ever and be undefeatible. His reputation was now marred. He would be laughed at because he couldn't even capture a teenage boy. A glass paper weight flew into the wall and shattered into tiny glass pieces. The shards landed haphazardly on the floor. Ten years he had worked his way up, only to be outsmarted by a previously dead assassin. _

_He would need to make new plans. He still wanted the boy of course, but he must restore faith back into his followers. It wouldn't due for the leader of SCORPIA to fail another endeavor. Something dramatic would do. _

_He called for the butler and settled himself in his leather chair._

_"Clean this up and get me some cognac," he ordered the butler. The servant hurried to do his bidding._

_Seth sipped his cognac and smirked._

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

_In a grayish office at the Royal and General Bank, a man and woman sat a desk. Neither looked happy. They had just came back from Brookland after forcing all the witnesses to sign the Official Secrets Act. _

_The usual emotionless mask of Blunt had fallen. His face was lined with weariness. The woman, for once, was not sucking on a peppermint. Her lips were pursed as if she had been sucking a lemon drop instead. They had both lost something important today. Their best agent was gone. Gone over to a side which they had little information on. _

_"Shouldn't have saved him," muttered Blunt irritably._

_Mrs. Jones shot him a disapproving glance. Of course, she disliked the assassin, Gregorovich, but she wasn't the type of person to just let him die. He could have been useful…if he had been secured properly. _

_The woman shuddered a bit. What if the asssassin hadn't been there. Would Alex have chose SCORPIA? She did not know. MI6 had arrived on scene to see Alex standing over a dead body. This is what they had made him to be. Thrust him into a world that he should have been left out of. She regreted a bit how they had treated him. Maybe if they hadn't pushed him so far, Alex would have liked MI6 more and chosen them. She sighed._

_Mrs. Jones turned to Blunt and said, "We are going to have to stage his death. This can't get out to the other Intelligences around the world. We would be the laughingstock."_

_Blunt said, "Fine. We shall announce within our own department that Rider has gone rogue. I want him brought back in unharmed. Put our men and SAS onto it immediately."_

_Mrs. Jones gave a curt nod and walked briskly out the door. Blunt massaged the bridge of his nose._

_&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&_

_A woman sat alone in her row on a airplane. Her bright red hair covered most of her face. The hair hid the silent tears that were streaming down her face. She jumped a little as she felt the wheels of the plane hit the runway. A short while later she grabbed her luggage and got off the plane._

_Briskly she walked towards the terminal of the Washington D.C. airport. A customs official awaited her before the exit. She showed them her passport and the man stamped it._

_"Welcome back to the United States, Ms. Starbright," said the man warmly._

_With a mumured thanks she rolled her luggage towards the double glass doors that opened to the noisy world outside. Jack didn't look back. _

**AN: Wow, I have not updated this in such a long time. So after all that lovely action, I thought I would put in some stuff about reactions, you know, after stuff. Poor Jack though, she needs to be strong. Perhaps Alex will see her in the future? We don't know. ;D So what do you guys think? Please REVIEW and tell me.**

**P.S. You know, that oneshot series I have been writing? Deviation!! People go review and tell me some good ideas for the next oneshot! They can be funny/mysterious/interesting/have to do with a witty quote…you know…so I can expand on it. PLEASE help! Thankies!**


	7. Chapter 6: Past

Chapter Six: The Past

Yassen walked at a brisk pace to the center of the camp where a big brick building stood. Alex quickened his pace, but still trailed a bit behind Yassen. He was busy looking at the new surroundings around him. They were walking on a nicely paved street lined with several sturdy houses. People lounged about, looking very relaxed. A few glanced at him, but didn't seem overly surprised that a teenage boy had walked into their midst.

Alex frowned. _Perhaps they had known I was coming_, he thought to himself. _Or maybe they had been watching me all along._ A few people waved to him. He awkwardly waved back. Were these people even part of Shadow?

He looked into the distance beyond the brick headquarters. It was familiar. The training compound looked similar to Brecon Beacons and the one on Malagosto. Familiarity was good. Too much of his life had been one surprise after another. 

A bit unnerved, Alex sped up to catch up with the assassin. Yassen glanced amusedly at Alex. Gradually they reached the brick building and both of them went inside. Cold, air-conditioned air wafted over him. It felt nice after the walk under the hot sun and humid air outside. The inside of the building was decorated elegantly. The floor was gleaming marble as well as the counters at the receptionist desk. Fancy chandeliers hung from the ceiling.

The receptionist nodded at Yassen and said, "Welcome back Cossack. Oh and you have brought a guest."

Yassen replied, "Thank you. Yes, this is Azrael, my new ward. Is Hamid available?"

The lady tapped something into the computer and gave a cursory nod back and headed deeper into the builder with Alex hot on his heels.

"Who is Hamid?" asked Alex as their steps echoed down the empty hallway.

"He's the one who will make you disappear," anwered Yassen.

Alex thought wryly, _sounds like they're going to kill me or something. Make me disappear literally._ He wouldn't put it past them. However, he reckoned that wouldn't have gone to all that trouble to save him first if they were going to kill him.

Alex followed Yassen into a sophisticated office. The room was cluttered with papers and photos littered the floor. In the midst of this midst sat a middle-aged man. He looked to be about the same age as his principle at Brooklands was. The man had tight brown curls against his head and his skin was a healthy dark brown. Hamid was concentrating heavily on a advance computer sitting in front of him. His hands made quick deft strokes on the touch screen of the computer. Yassen gave a quiet cough.

The man looked up from his work and saw Yassen. His lips turned up into a slight smile.

"Cossack! What a pleasure!" said Hamid jovially. Alex decided Hamid at first glance reminded him of Smithers. _Ah, poor Smithers,_ thought Alex morosely, _I would miss the old chap. One of the few which actually seemed to care about my wellbeing._

Yassen stuck out his hand and shook Hamid's firmly. It was clear that they were good friends. Meanwhile Alex stood in the shadows near the door.

Yassen said to Hamid, "It looks like you are doing pretty well here. How's business?"

"Wonderful. I've had two orders from these rich Japanese businessmen. They wanted the full package," answered Hamid, his eyes sparkling. "But I know you. You don't just come visit me for fun often. What can I do for you today?"

Yassen gave a chuckle and gestured behind him. Hamid peered around Yassen and caught sight of Alex.

"Oh, your son?" asked Hamid innocently. Alex stiffened. Yassen's son? Did they look that much alike? Alex pulled on the fringe of his blond hair, restlessly.

Likewise, Yassen visibly tensed. He answered a bit cooly than before, "No, he's my new ward. Azrael."

Hamid had a knowing look in his eyes. His eyes flickered over Alex's features. Then his eyes widened.

"Is he…?" asked Hamid in a hushed voice. Alex snorted quietly to himself. Was he what? They were talking about him like he wasn't there. He crossed his arms. Yassen noticing his mutinous look told him to go wait outside. He said he had something private to discuss with this Hamid. Alex reluctantly complied.

Once outside, he pressed his ears to the door in a effort to listen in. He grumbled. It was futile, the door was obviously built so that eavesdroppers couldn't hear anything going on inside.

Alex paced in the corrider restlessly. His eyes landed on the opposite wall. The words SHADOW covered the whole wall. A small plaque was underneath the shining silver words. Curious, he went over and examined the bronze plaque. It held a quote from the Odyssey, "A hunter of shadows, himself a shade." Underneath the quote was a dedication, 'To those who have passed on into the shadows'.

"They are all dead now, you know," said a feminine voice behind him. Startled, Alex spun around, almost falling into a combat stance. He hadn't heard the woman approach at all. However, the woman behind was not startled at all at his violent reaction. It was as if this was a common occurrence to her. Her almond shaped brown eyes looked at him kindly.

She swung her straight black hair over her shoulder and continued to say, "The six of them who founded Shadow. Nobody really speak their real names. Just their code ones, Senka, Hunter, Ammon, Darnell, Ophion, Winter."

Alex's mind was in such a haze that he almost didn't catch the woman's next words. The name Hunter reverberated in his mind. It sounded familiar. Where had he heard it before? He was sure that he had heard it before, but where? He racked his brain.

"…..they embodied our aims. Their legacy lives on," said the woman, almost to herself. "SHADOW."

A door clicked nearby. Alex saw Yassen exiting Hamid's room. He noticed Alex standing next to the organization name and walked over.

"Fenghuang," said Yassen to the woman. She nodded back politely.

"Looks just like his father," said Fenghuang offhandly. Alex stared at her.

"You knew my father?" he asked in a disbelieving tone.

"Not personally, but everyone knows his name here. After all, he was one of the founding six," said the woman.

Alex's mouth opened in a 'o' of surprise. Wow today had been full of suprises. He had just been shot at, killed a man, rescued by a formally dead assassin, only to be brought to an organization his father had help found. He was reeling in shock. No wonder people looked at him strangely. They all probably thought he was his father come back from the dead since he was told he looked like his father.

Yassen sighed and said to Alex, "Well, I was hoping to tell you about Hunter later, in private."

"Tell him later? He would have found out sooner than that," said Fenghuang.

Alex rubbed his neck nervously. These people, these strangers, probably knew all about him. Every detail. Heck they have probably been watching him all his life. It was kind of creepy. Alex cleared his throat noisily.

Yassen ignored Fenghuang and looked back at Alex and said, "We should be heading to our quarters now. It has been a long day."

Yassen gave an odd look to the pretty Asian woman and departed.

Without another word, Yassen led Alex back out the brick headquarters and onto the street. Alex could feel Fenghuang's gaze boring into the back of his head as they walked away.

While walking, Alex asked Yassen, "So who is she, really?"

Yassen answered simply, "She's like me."

Soon they stopped in front of a small Victorian styled house. It looked like it came from a picture book with its neat little white picket fence and flowers underneath every window. In fact, the innocent appearence of the whole town belied its hidden nature.

Yassen inserted the key and turned the handle. Both men disappeared into the shadows.

**AN: There you have it. I'm introducing a couple of new characters, but I still don't have that much of a major role for Hamid or Fenghuang yet. I'm still thinking. Finally, Alex gets some rest now though. He's had quite a long day. Umm…not much to say on this chapter. If you are wondering why I'm still not updating so fast, it's because I've been mainly reading Harry Potter fanfics at the moment. Hahahaha. Thank you all for you lovely reviews, keep it up! I hope to reach 100 reviews by the next chappie. *crosses fingers***

**P.S. A huge thanks to 'I hate purple gorillas' for suggesting the wonderful SHADOW acronym idea to me. Thanks!**


	8. Chapter 7: Training

Chapter Seven: Training

Alex wandered blearily into the kitchen of the new house. The light streaming through the windows made him squint. He ran his hand through his shaggy blond hair. Yassen and he had talked late into the night. Questions about his father, the organization, everything Alex wanted to know. Yassen had answered them best as he could. For Alex, it had been a restless night, his mind was full to the brim with all this new information he had learned. Only in the wee hours of the morning did he catch a few hours of sleep.

Yassen stood alert at the stove cooking eggs and bacon. It looked like the man had already been up for several hours. Alex, on the other hand, felt like he could use a couple more hours of sleep. He plopped down at the simple table while Yassen set a plate of breakfast in front of him. Usually, Alex didn't eat a heavy breakfast, opting for a simple bowl of cereal or if he was particularily peckish, Jack's pancakes.

Jack. Alex felt a twinge of sorrow deep in his chest. God, he missed her so much. He would probably never see her again. Any time soon at least.

"You'll need that," said Yassen nodding towards the plate heaped with food. Alex poked at the offending eggs.

"What exactly are we doing today?" asked Alex as he began munching on the food.

"I have drawn up a schedule for you. Every morning you will run three miles outside. Then we shall move to the gym where you will be trained by a variety of teachers. Followed by a number of classes which you will find similar to the ones taught in SCORPIA. I shall be there the first couple of lessons to assess your skill level. There will be a light lunch in between," said Yassen. "We musn't neglect your studies either. I have already contacted someone who will privately tutor you in the school subjects. The evening is yours."

Alex's mouth was in an 'o' of surprise. _Intense, _he thought. He hurridly shoveled some more breakfast into his mouth. He felt like he was going to need it.

Several minutes later, both men walked down the front steps of their house. They had decided to forgoe the morning run and head straight to the gym. Alex was almost quivering in anticipation.

The two quietly slipped into the vast lit gym. There was already the sound of men and women intensely working out. Most of the treadmills and weightlifting spots were filled, but Yassen and Alex were not heading there.

They went straight to the back of the gym. Even more people stood around several large mats. Heavy thuds and grunts of pain were heard from the middle of the group. Some of the men cheered loudly as they watched two men attack each other. Alex and Yassen pushed towards the middle. Alex's eyes widened as he witnessed the fantastic speed at which the two opponents kicked and blocked. These were real masters at work.

The fight was finally ended as one of the men, a man with shoulder length black hair, pinned his fairer-haired opponent on the ground. The crowd gradually dispersed.

"Denkou," said Yassen politely to the Japanese man with the black hair.

Denkou turned his deep black eyes onto Yassen. His eyes flitted to the boy next to the Yassen.

"Level?" quiered the man.

Alex answered respectfully, "First Dan, black belt."

The man launched into action. There was no barely had time to raise his arms to block the attack. The next few minutes, Alex used everything he had ever learned to defend himself against the master. He was clearly over his head. Denkou moved with such skill and grace which Alex had never seen before. The man was fluid, every motion flowing into the next. Alex only managed to land only a few blows, but most were blocked. Ushiro Geri, blocked. Mae Geri Keage, he nearly fell to the floor as the man almost grasped his ankle. His favorite roundhouse kick was useless. The man was simply to fast.

Alex could feel the sweat running into his eyes and his muscles ached. However, he kept on going. A few curious people had wandered back to the mats, watching the man and boy dueling it out. He looked at Denkou and almost groaned. The man wasn't even breaking a sweat. That tiny slip of concentration, and the man slipped through his barriers.

There was a thud as Alex was pinned to the mat by the man's foot. Alex lay panting on the floor.

"Impressive," commented Denkou. "Lasted longer than I would have thought."

The floot lifted from his chest and the man pulled Alex to his feet.

"Your name?" asked the man.

"Ale-Azrael," answered Alex almost slipping up on his new name.

"Hmmm based on your fighting style, I think you will be well suited to learn some judo as well as taekwondo. Perhaps some kung fu as well. You have potential, young man."

"Thanks," replied Alex, pleased.

After the men exchanged a couple more words, Alex and Yassen proceeded to their other classes.

Weapons was taught by a severe looking German man, Soldat. He took the class to the shooting range after a brief lecture. Alex, as usual, hit every one of the targets, except for one. It wasn't good enough. Soldat required absolute perfection. Alex vowed to practice everyday until he could hit them all, circles or human targets, one hundred percent.

With his arms aching from his intense shooting at the shooting range, he proceeded to his next class. It was quite similar to poisons class he had taken on Malagosto. He remembered much of the lessons due to the graphic descriptions of each poison's effect from his last teacher.

Alex was interested to learn that Fenghuang was the ninja instructor. The graceful lady spoke reverently and comprehensively on the different techniques that ninjas employed during the missions. She even demonstrated them on unsuspecting victims in her class. Alex filed this in his head for later use.

There was light lunch in between the exhausting lectures. Alex was pleased that he had remembered a lot from his previous training, however he was abashed to realize that there was still certain gaps in his memory where he had forgot some techniques. However those holes were soon filled as the day wore on.

Finally the time came for him to meet his school subjects teacher. Alex sat down heavily in the plush chair, thankful for a rest. The tutor had not arrived yet. Yassen sat behind him, quietly watching. The man had been present in all his lessons, watching carefully and noting where Alex's strengths and weaknesses were. It was almost a bit disconcerting. Alex wasn't use to having someone constantly hovering over him.

There was a quiet click as the door opened in the front of the room. Alex almost fell off his chair, he sat up so fast.

"Miss Bedfordshire?!" asked Alex in an incredulous tone. What in the world was she doing here? He remembered the kind secretary who was always eager to help him out.

"Hello Alex or Azrael now, isn't it?" said Miss Bedfordshire. She took a seat across from his and smiled kindly.

Alex's head was whirling unpleasantly. _How many more old faces and suprises would turn up, _thought Alex.

Miss Bedfordshire spoke while gathering papers from her bag, "I was placed in your school to keep watch. You are the son of Hunter, it was our job to keep a look out since your parents had died in that terrible crash. We saw your potential early on and planned to introduce you to our organization if you were willing."

"Unlike MI6," she spat the word, "SHADOW do not force its members, we pefer willing people. I am most glad to see you here Azrael."

Alex sat rigidly in his chair. His whole life, people had been watching him. It was like having a stalker, well he had many of those. Not the usual kind by the least. MI6, SCORPIA, and now SHADOW. Only one of them had really given him a choice, he was finally in the right place.

"Right, so enough chitchat, we must get on with your studies. I understand you have missed at least half the course work, we must get you caught up. Let's start with maths……."said Miss Bedfordshire.

Soon the shock wore down as Alex delved deeper into his studies. He couldn't believe how much he had missed. Luckily he was a quick _learner_ and grasped the subjects easily.

Alex managed to work through a bit of maths, english, and history that afternoon. Miss Bedfordshire bid him a goodbye and the two men had walked on home.

After a delicious supper, Yassen went out of the house. He left Alex to his own devices because he had other matters to attend to.

Bored, Alex decided to turn on the TV. He flipped through the channels listlessly, not really listening. His mind was wandering over all the things that had happened to him over the past two days.

"…….such a tragedy that a young boy's life ended in the hands of these despicable terrorists…..," announced a reporter on the TV.

The word 'terrorist' brought Alex out of his stupor. He glanced at the TV screen and was surprised to see his own faces reflected back. _Well, how like MI6, _thought Alex,_ pinning his supposed 'death' on SHADOW. Just couldn't let it get out there that someone else had bested them. Funny they don't mention SCORPIA. _

Alex watched in interest as the camera panned in on his school and the reporter continued spouting a story MI6 obviously fed her. _There must have been a lot of Official Secret Act forms_, thought Alex humorously. He contented himself with the image of Blunt and Jones buried under a pile of heavy paperwork.

A few minutes later, he went upstairs and got ready for bed. It had been an exhuasting day. He was asleep in a matter of minutes and never heard the front door open.

**AN: OMG, I haven't updated this story in like a month. I am SO sorry! I had a bit of writer's block and couldn't decide how I wanted the story to go, ya know? Also, I have been really busy this summer and just couldn't get my words onto paper fast enough. Forgive me? Fortunately for you guys, this chapter is long. YAY! So what do you think? Leave me REVIEWS!!! I have cookies!**

**--Folkvir**


	9. AUTHOR'S NOTE

**A MINI AUTHOR'S NOTE:**

**Ooooookay………so this story hasn't been updated in ummmm several months. *winces and shudders* The problem is that my creative juices have been flowing towards Trigger instead. I don't want to abandon this story either, but I still got that horrible writer's block going on. You see, I have several flashes of stuff I want to write, but they don't link together correctly yet. Jeeze. **

**But anyways, this is another one of my little "want to know reader's opinions and ideas" kind of thing, hopefully to refuel my muse. So I definitely want to write a flashback chappie on the talk between Yassen and Alex about his father. But the problem is, I can't seem to think of any good action scenes regarding Yassen and John. Or scenes that helped inspire them to create SHADOW. Got any ideas? I'd love you guys forever if you suggest some stuff, ya?**

**Thanks muchly and Happy Holidays!**

**Love,**

**FOLKVIR**


End file.
